


Welcome to Beacon Hills: Art for "A Puzzle to Be Solved"

by A_once_and_future_love



Category: Gravity Falls, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Stiles are Twins, Gen, Gravity Falls AU, Mystery Twins, Teen Wolf Reverse Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_once_and_future_love/pseuds/A_once_and_future_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles and Allison are sent in the middle of nowhere for summer, they are not enthused. Beacon Hills has creepy and/or dumb people. Till Allison finds love, and Stiles finds a book which may hide all the mysteries of Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Beacon Hills: Art for "A Puzzle to Be Solved"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Puzzle to Be Solved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488738) by [ahoymultiships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships). 



  
[Final Edit](http://queenemryspendragon.deviantart.com/art/Final-Edit-550833060) by [queenemryspendragon](http://queenemryspendragon.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)  
[Final Edit-R. Big Bang](http://queenemryspendragon.deviantart.com/art/Final-Edit-R-Big-Bang-550832568) by [queenemryspendragon](http://queenemryspendragon.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
